


His Knight in shining armour

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Merlin is gifted with children, mentions of domestic violence and child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When Eggsy's nightmare shows up to his door, Eggsy's Knight in shining armour is there to take care of it.





	His Knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit obsessed by Eggsy and Roxy's relationship currently.

If there was one thing that Roxy Morton was sure, it was that she never thought she would be there at 25. She always thought she would have been studying law in one of the most prestigious universities of the country, maybe having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend and smashing every expectations from her family.

She would never have thought being at home a Friday evening, helping his best friend to give a bath to his lovely little sister and laughing so much that her belly hurt. Daisy was hitting the water, splashing out water everywhere on the floor. And she was laughing loudly, delighted to see her brother with a foam beard. Roxy was looking fondly at Eggsy, loving to see him so happy and so relaxed when their job was so stressful. Daisy was a little ray of sunshine to everyone. Not only the Unwins, but to Roxy, every Kingsman and even Merlin. Who would have thought that their wizard was so gifted with children ?

Roxy was out of her thoughts by little hands, covered with foam, on her cheeks. The young woman grinned and made a funny face to the little girl in the bath. Daisy was still laughing and she applauded with too much enthousiasm and Eggsy pouted, still upset that Roxy won over him the prize of 'the best funny face'. Soon, it was forgotten and Roxy found herself drawn against the chest of her best friend while Eggsy was rubbing his face against her own face. She tried to get away but Eggsy's grip on her arms was strong and she couldn't do anything else except to wait for him to finish. But instead of finishing, Eggsy slipped because of the water on the floor and soon, Roxy was on him, her body pressed hard against her friend. Eggsy was still laughing even if he was groaning out some pain from his fall. That was when they heard a noise coming from the front door.

Both friends looked at each other, sharing a worried glance. It wasn't normal. Michelle was out, on a date with a colleague, at Eggsy's delightement and that was why Roxy joined Daisy and him for a movie night and blanket fort. Any other person would ring the doorbell.

 

« You take care of Daisy. » said Roxy, rising up and Eggsy nodded before taking the hand that Roxy was giving him to get him on his feet.

 

Soon, the young man was kneeled next to his little sister and hugged her to comfort her. With a last glance for them, Roxy got out the bathroom and went down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Roxy could see a shadow behind the door and this person was definitely trying to open the closed door. She cursed when she realized that her gun was in the safe for their weapons. Fortunately, Merlin took care to teach them to fight with anything at reach of an hand. What was behind the door, she was ready to take care of it. Especially when it was a possible threat for Eggsy and Daisy.

 

« Who's there ? » asked loudly Roxy, her hand already on the key.

 

Nobody was answering to her. She asked a new time and she still hadn't get any response. The young woman turned slowly the key, to not give to the other person a clue that she was ready to open the door. In a second, she opened the door and put her body across the door frame to be sure that nobody could enter without her being able to stop it.

There was a man standing front of her. Taller than her, larger than her. She never met him but she already knew who he was. And Roxy wasn't pleased at all to see him there. This man shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be so near to Eggsy, Daisy or Michelle. A filthy smile spread across his lips and his eyes were checking Roxy's body from head to toes.

 

« Well, well, well ! Look like Eggsy boy knows how to have some pleasure ! » said the man, checking again the Kingsman.

 

Roxy could felt his disgusting eyes sliding on her body, focusing on her breasts. That was when she realized that her shirt was too close from her skin because of the water and that this traitorous clothing was becoming transparent. She was fairly exposed front of this man's eyes and she thought she would need a shower after their encounter. She was used to be seen like a piece of meat, always using it at her advantage but that was when she decided it and she had always Merlin, and sometimes Eggsy, to have her back. Roxy didn't let him know she was uncomfortable. Never showing a weakness to an enemy. Make them think you're invincible. One of the first lessons Merlin taught them and Roxy never forgot it.

 

« Go away ! » she said with a stern voice, crossing her arms at her chest.

« That's not a way to talk to a gentleman, baby ! » smiled Dean, leaning against the door frame, close, too close from Roxy.

« Go away. I will not repeat a third time. » she answered.

 

She could see the hardness coming in his eyes, not pleased to have someone resisting to him. Roxy knew she was pushing, she knew how this man could be violent, how he couldn't handle to not being obeyed. Eggsy told her. After a nightmare, pressed against her, cuddling in her bed and whispering the hell this man made him living all these years. Yes, she was afraid. She was used to fight dealers, terrorists, crazy men who thought about themselves like some tyrans. But this kind of men, so unpredictable, so eager to hit children, it was a violence she wasn't used to and she never wanted to get used to. She was afraid but fear could be a great strength when we know how to use it. And now, she knew how to use it.

Because, yes, she was afraid of this man. But more than that, she was afraid to what he could do to their little ray of sunshine who was upstairs. She was afraid of how hard he could hit the wonderful young man who was upstairs. She was afraid, for them. She was ready to fight, for them.

 

« Who are you ? His bodyguard ? This dumb boy isn't able to defend himself ? » said Dean with a smirk.

« If I remember well, the last time you saw each other, he kicked your lazy ass. » answered Roxy, rising up her chin in a challenge.

 

The man's jaw tensed and Roxy, against her will, stepped back. This move brang a satisfied smile on this arsehole's lips.

 

« Are you afraid Sweety ? » asked Dean. « You know, I can be gentle. And I will pay you more than this little bastard. You need to know what a real man is made of. » he grinned.

 

Maybe Roxy got a little crazy since she worked for Kingsman. Or maybe Eggsy's habit to laugh in the face of the death got her. Or maybe she spent too much time with Merlin and she couldn't help but to be snarky. But she laughed. Right in his face. She laughed.

 

« You ? A real man ? » she snorted. « A real man doesn't need to hit someone to feel better. A real man doesn't need to hit children to bring authority. A real man would respect women. A real man would be like Eggsy. » she spitted out.

« You whore ! »

« I'm not a whore. Eggsy is an amazing man. He is kind. He is sweet. He is respectful. And handsome. He doesn't need to pay to have someone because just being himself is enough to attract anyone. »

 

Roxy could see that the other man was ready to assault her. But she wasn't finished. She promised to herself to protect Eggsy. As Eggsy made the promise to protect her. That was what they were. A team. A partnership.

 

« I will not let you near to him again. You didn't succeed to destroy him. You did everything to destroy him but you hadn't succeed. Eggsy is still the sweet boy that Michelle and Lee raised up. You destroyed Michelle. You could have destroyed Eggsy. I will not let you the opportunity to destroy Daisy. You have failed. You have failed. » she finished, her eyes going straight into Dean's eyes.

 

She saw his hand rising up and she was ready to feel it on her face while punching him in the stomach when another hand stop him. Both of them looked at the newcomer and Roxy let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding when she recognized Merlin's piercing eyes. Dean was ready to throw another punch in Merlin's face when Roxy kicked his knee, letting him falling on the floor.

 

« Get back in Roxy. » ordered Merlin, his voice barely hidding the anger she could felt radiating from him.

 

Roxy nodded, knowing that Dean wasn't the kind of man to take serisously threats made by women. But with someone like Merlin, Dean would think twice in the future before going near to the Unwins. And Merlin could be really, really terrifying. She could see Merlin seizing Dean by his collar then by his jaw and dragging him across the street, Dean's feet almost not touching the floor. She closed the door, leaned against it before breathing again.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Eggsy in the stairs, Daisy in his arms. His best friend looked at her, shocked, still not talking. A knock on the door prevented her to talk to him and Roxy opened the door when Merlin made his presence known.

When the tall man appeared, Daisy squirmed in her brother's arms and Eggsy put her down with a smile. She carefully went down the stairs before running towards Merlin, throwing herself in his arms.

 

« UNCLE MERLIN! » screamed the young girl and Merlin caught her before making her turn in the air.

« Hello little one ! » grinned the wizard, tickling her with his nose in her neck. The little girl laughed, bringing a smile on everybody's face. « I bring the dinner » said Merlin to his two Knights, showing the bag in his hands.

« Thanks. » whispered shyly Roxy, still not looking at Eggsy.

« Would my favourite assistant help me to cook ? » asked Merlin, his attention now all for the little girl in his arms.

« YEAH ! » shouted again Daisy and without a look for Eggsy and Roxy, Merlin took her in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy could hear the noises coming from the kitchen. She was still avoiding Eggsy's eyes, realizing now that her interference in their family's problems wasn't maybe welcome. Then she could hear someone running to her and soon she was in her best friend's arms. He burried his face in Roxy's hair and the young woman relaxed into his embrance.

 

« Don't do that again. » mumbled the young man, pressing her against him.

« Eggsy ! I'm sorry. » began Roxy before being cut by the other Knight.

« I was so afraid. » he whispered and Roxy could felt him shrink against her. She put her hands in his hair, knowing that it was efficient to help him to relax. « He could have hurt you. » sobbed the young man.

« I'm fine . » she whispered back, petting his shoulders.

 

He stepped back and took her face in his hands. His bright blue eyes looked at her, longly, before a little smile escaped his lips.

« Yes. You are. » he said. « Thank you. » he added, kissing her forehead and Roxy closed her eyes front of the tender of this caress.

« Anything for you Eggsy. » she whispered, blushing.

 

The young man cuddled her against his side and she slipped her arms around his waist. With an arm around Roxy's shoulders, he led her towards the kitchen and when they stepped in, they could see Merlin cooking, Daisy sitting on the counter and both of them in a false serious conversation.

 

« Did I already tell you the time Uncle Harry and I almost got married ? » asked the wizard with a little smile.

« WHAT ??? » shouted Eggsy before hurrying up to get closer to Merlin and listening to this anecdote about his mentors he didn't know yet about.

 

Eggsy, with a jump, sat next to his sister and put an arm around her before looking at Roxy, imitated by Daisy and Merlin. Roxy smiled fondly again before sitting next to Eggsy, his best friend's arms around her as soon as possible. And she listened to Merlin telling them how Harry proposed him in the middle of a bloody gun-fire. And there Roxy knew. She didn't want to be somewhere else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
